PAINFUL LOVE
by Park-Loeybee
Summary: Cinta itu seperti permen kapas tapi... tidak bagiku. Cinta itu seperti pisau tajam yang siap menancapkan ujung runcingnya tepat kedalam jantungku. Aku mencintainya tapi dia memberikan ribuan luka untuk ku. "Byun Baekhyun" [CHANBAEK] Warn: YAOI/BOYxBOY/BL/BOYSLOVE/M-PREG/HURT/DRAMA. RnR...


**HAPPY READING...**

 **"PAINFUL LOVE"**

.

.

.

 **CAST**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

.

.

 **OTHER CAST**

 **DO KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **WU YIFAN**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **(Bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

.

.

 **GENRE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **DRAMA**

 **ANGST**

.

.

 **WARNING!!!**

 **Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boyslove, BL, M-PREG.**

 **Bukan area untuk para HOMOPHOBIC!**

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Ini murni hasil dari imajinasi/ide author sendiri, no plagiat hasil karya orang lain. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan semata.**

.

.

e)(o

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

.

Mobil sport hitam yang mengkilap memasuki area pekarangan rumah yang megah. Beberapa orang dengan seragam kebanggaannya berdiri dengan tegap didepan rumah itu. Laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah tampannya keluar dari dalam mobil dan membawa langkah kakinya memasuki rumah dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa maid.

Ia bersiul dengan derap langkah setengah berlari menaiki puluhan anak tangga, namun sayang langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat suara berat seseorang menyapa kedua telinga lebarnya.

"Chanyeol."

Laki-laki tinggi itu langsung menoleh, "Harabeoji."

"Bersiaplah untuk nanti malam."

"Huh." Chanyeol sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya karena ia kebingungan dengan lontaran sederhana yang diucapkan oleh kakeknya. Chanyeol hendak bertanya kembali, namun sayang kakeknya sudah melangkah pergi.

.

Chanyeol melempar tas hitamnya keatas tempat tidur dan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja dengan helaan nafas pelannya.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Dering ponsel begitu nyaring terdengar dan Chanyeol langsung merogoh saku celananya. Ia hendak berdecak kesal karena seseorang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, namun urung saat nama seseorang tertera dilayar ponsel miliknya. Chanyeol langsung menarik sudut bibirnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

 **"Hallo, Kyungsoo."**

 **"Aku baru saja sampai dirumah."**

 **"Nanti malam?"**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena Harabeoji memintaku untuk menemaninya."**

 **"Entahlah, akupun tidak tahu!"**

 **"Besok aku akan menemanimu seharian, ok!"**

 **"Aku mencintaimu."**

 **Pippp...**

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding putih yang sudah menunjukan pukul 05.45 sore. Ia langsung bangkit dan membawa langkahnya memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

 **tok.. tok.. tok..**

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya dan seperkian detik seseorang membuka pintu itu.

"Apa eomma mengganggu mu?" tanya wanita itu pada anak laki-lakinya yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela kaca.

"Tentu tidak, kenapa eomma selalu bertanya seperti itu padaku?" ucapnya dengan membawa langkah kakinya pelan. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sendu dan membantu anaknya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang.

Kedua tangan lentiknya mengelus helaian rambut anaknya dengan sayang, "Anak eomma yang manis, sekarang mandi dan bersiap dengan rapih."

"Kenapa Baekhyun harus bersiap, eomma?"

.

.

Didepan sebuah cermin yang besar Chanyeol tengah bersiap dengan kemeja hitam yang dipadukan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan yang siapapun melihatnya akan tertarik hingga kedasar oleh pesonanya.

"Semua orang menginginkanmu, Park Chanyeol." ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan smirk tampannya.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan dilantai bawah kakeknya sudah menunggu dengan aura tegasnya. Kakek dan cucu laki-lakinya langsung melangkah keluar dan memasuki mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan seorang supir. Mobil sedan itu akhirnya meninggalkan halaman luas kediaman Park.

Ditengah perjalanannya Chanyeol mencoba bertanya kembali pada kakeknya, namun sayang ia tidak mendapat sebuah jawaban.

Sekitar hampir empat puluh lima menit mobil sedan terparkir disalahsatu pekarangan rumah yang tidak begitu luas. Saat Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil ia hanya berdiri dan memandangi rumah sederhana yang tidak begitu besar baginya itu, bahkan rumah yang ia tinggali bersama kakeknya jauh lebih besar dari rumah yang tengah ia pandangi saat ini.

"Untuk apa kita datang kesini, Harabeoji?"

"Kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga Byun."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena ia kebingungan saat ini, "Byun?"

Pintu itu diketuk beberapa kali sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan lebar. Disana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan sebuah senyuman miliknya dan langsung mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk. Chanyeol dan kakeknya pun langsung masuk dan disambut oleh seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan segar.

"Silahkan duduk tuan."

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalanya. Kenapa kakeknya yang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya bisa sampai mengenal keluarga seperti Byun dengan keadaan jauh dibawah keluarga Park, tidak mungkin jika keluarga Byun sahabat kakeknya. Namun lamunan Chanyeol dengan seketika runtuh saat nyonya Byun membawa anak laki-lakinya yang lain. Sosok laki-laki cantik, manis, mungil dengan surai pirangnya namun sayang dia...

"Buta." ucap Chanyeol begitu saja. Hati Baekhyun langsung mencelos dan genggaman tangan Baekhyun semakin mengerat ditangan ibunya dan nyonya Byun bisa merasakan itu, jari lentiknya hanya mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Park Harabeoji.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ku lihat, Harabeoji." sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan sang eomma akhirnya duduk disatu sofa. Park Harabeoji tersenyum dengan sendu menatap keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah buta diusia muda.

"Chanyeol, ini Taehyung anak kedua dari keluarga Byun." ucap Park Harabeoji dan hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol karena baginya itu tidaklah penting.

"Dan ini..." ucap Park Harabeoji kembali dengan menyentuh kepala Baekhyun dan ia menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Baekhyun calon keluarga Park."

"Apa?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi acuh langsung berdiri dari duduknya, ia jelas terkejut dengan apa yang dilontarkan kakeknya. Chanyeol berharap jika telinganya tengah rusak saat ini, apa kakeknya sudah gila _pikirnya_. Begitupun dengan Taehyung dan Baekhyun yang langsung membolakan matanya dengan keterkejutan mereka.

Chanyeol akhirnya menarik nafasnya dengan kasar, "Apa maksud, Harabeoji?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Baekhyun tidak ada bantahan apapun!" Baekhyun ingin sekali rasanya mengeluarkan suaranya, namun suaranya bahkan tertahan dipangkal tenggorokannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tersenyum sinis menanggapi lontaran kakeknya yang tidak masuk akal bahkan itu terdengar gila _baginya_.

"Harabeoji tahu sendiri aku sudah memiliki Kyungsoo dan aku tidak akan pernah menikahi orang buta seperti dia!" ucap Chanyeol dengan setengah berteriak bahkan telunjuknya tepat menunjuk kearah Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencelos mendengarnya, ia memang buta tapi itupun bukan keinginannya. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya menangis didalam hatinya dalam keterdiaman. Taehyung pun yang mendengar lontaran kasar dari laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini ingin sekali ia melayangkan pukulannya, jika saja orang itu bukan dari keluarga terpandang.

Chanyeol langsung membawa langkah kakinya untuk meninggalkan rumah kediaman Byun, namun langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja saat Park Harabeoji lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jika kau tetap bersama Kyungsoo maka pergilah dari keluarga Park dan jangan harap kau bisa hidup dari uang Harabeoji!"

.

.

e)(o

.

.

Cicitan burung dipagi hari tak seindah seperti biasanya. Baekhyun membuka matanya namun tetap gelap, sinar matahari bahkan tidak bisa menyinari paginya. Mata sipitnya nampak berkedip dengan perlahan sedangkan isi kepalanya kembali berkelana dimana semalam seseorang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar dan seseorang itu adalah calon suaminya.

"Akupun tidak menginginkan ini." gumam Baekhyun. Sedangkan seseorang dengan seragam sekolahnya hanya menatap sendu didekat jendela kaca.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak membawa langkahnya namun urung saat terdengar sebuah lagu favoritnya terputar begitu saja dan ia jelas tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Tae, kau disini?"

"Iya Hyung." sahutnya dan langsung memberikan segelas susu strawberry kesukaan kakaknya itu. Baekhyun menenggaknya dengan perlahan dan tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada adiknya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencoba untuk meraba wajah adiknya dan Taehyung membantunya.

"Ayo berangkatlah sekolah dan hati-hati dijalan, hyung tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut, Taehyung hanya menyahutinya dengan anggukan walaupun ia tahu jika kakaknya bahkan tidak bisa melihat anggukannya.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman cantik adalah hal pertama yang menyapa Chanyeol, saat ia sampai diparkiran kampusnya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan mengecupnya walau banyak perempuan dan bahkan laki-laki cantik yang memandang iri keduanya. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan dengan saling berdampingan menuju cafetaria kampus yang selalu penuh setiap pagi.

Keduanya duduk dengan sarapannya masing-masing.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah kusut kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol hanya menarik nafas beratnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya menyahuti pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" dan hanya sebuah anggukan yang didapatkan oleh Kyungsoo. Laki-laki cantik itu akhirnya tersenyum dengan smirknya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membisikan sesuatu ditelinga lebar Chanyeol dan sontak laki-laki tinggi itu langsung menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya begitu saja.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Jari-jari lentiknya meraba dinding dingin dengan tatapan kosong, langkah kakinya bahkan begitu pelan menapak diatas lantai. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi masih dalam keadaan basah, hingga tanpa diduga sebelah kakinya terpleset bgtu saja membuat sosok Baekhyun terjatuh.

 **Bruk...**

"Aw..." teriaknya dengan rintihan rasa sakit dibagian bokongnya. Laki-laki mungil itu akhirnya mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sedikit kesusahan, semuanya terasa sulit bagi Baekhyun setelah dunianya menjadi gelap.

\--

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolahnya berjalan dengan riangnya seperti biasa, sepasang earphone terpasang dikedua telinganya hingga alunan tak jelas keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Namun alunannya terhenti begitu saja, saat kedua mata sipitnya tersita oleh seekor anak anjing yang menggonggong ditengah jalan._**

 ** _Anak laki-laki itu 'Baekhyun' ia akhirnya membawa langkah kakinya untuk menghampiri seekor anak anjing yang terus menggonggong tanpa ada yang menolongnya. Lampu merah masih menyala dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menolong anak anjing itu, namun sayang niat baiknya mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan takdir yang membawanya kedalam kegelapan._**

 ** _Tinnn..._**

 ** _Brak..._**

 **FLASHBACK END**

\--

Baekhyun terduduk ditepi ranjang seorang diri dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, sebuah lagu favoritnya terputar menemani kesunyiannya. Gelap dan kesepian itulah kata yang menemani Baekhyun setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Tarikan nafas terdengar begitu berat keluar dari mulut Baekhyun menandakan jika ia tengah menanggung sebuah beban dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat ini tengah duduk berdua diatas sofa empuk dengan dua kaleng soda digenggaman tangannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol dengan manja, sedangkan jari besar laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu mengelus kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang.

Hati Kyungsoo tentu bahagia, ia bangga menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol cucu dari keluarga Park orang terkaya di Korea selatan. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan laki-laki tampan disampingnya saat ini, semua wanita dan laki-laki cantik mendambakannya. Tapi takdir membawa Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

Laki-laki mungil bermata bulat memandangi kekasihnya yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya, namun ia tahu betul jika Chanyeol tidak tertidur. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smirknya kembali ia membuka t-shirt hitamnya hingga bertelanjang dada dan duduk dipaha Chanyeol membuat laki-laki itu sontak membuka kedua mata bulatnya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Kyungsoo." ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk tampannya, namun bukannya Kyungsoo merasa takut ia malah menantang kekasih tampannya. Kedua tangan milik Kyungsoo ia lingkarkan dileher Chanyeol dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan panas dibibir tebal itu. Hingga dengan perlahan sebuah kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan kasar keduanya. Namun sayang permainan keduanya terhenti begitu saja, saat suara dering ponsel milik Kyungsoo berdering dengan nyaring.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasarnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo ia malah tertawa setengah mengejek.

"Aku harus menjawabnya."

 **Cup...**

 **"Hallo hyung."**

 **"Aku sedang sibuk saat ini."**

 **"Ya tentu bersama kekasihku."**

 **"Kai bukan lagi kekasihku, hyung!"**

 **"Besok?"**

 **Pippp...**

Chanyeol yang masih terduduk ditempat yang sama hanya menatap dingin kekasihnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi malah tertawa tak berdosa saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas ranjang mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, hingga terdengar suara Taehyung yang menyapa sang Hyung seperti biasa. Baekhyun bangkit dan terduduk diatas ranjang begitupun dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia terdiam beberapa detik hingga terdengar deru nafas beratnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan mencoba untuk meraih wajah Taehyung, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hyung, apakah yang semalam itu bukan sebuah lelucon?" Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

\--

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Baekhyun dan sang eomma duduk bersama diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan lentiknya membelai setiap helaian rambut anaknya._**

 ** _"Maafkan eomma sudah menyetujui keinginan tuan Park untuk menikahkan cucunya denganmu."_**

 ** _"Kenapa harus Baekhyun eomma?"_**

 ** _"Karena Baekhyun anak eomma yang sangat manis dan tuan Park menginginkan mu untuk menjadi cucunya."_**

 ** _"Aku bahkan buta, eomma!"_**

 ** _"Tuan Park sangat baik kau tidak perlu khawatir dan soal Chanyeol..."_**

 ** _"Aku akan menyusahkannya eomma."_**

 **FLASHBACK END**

\--

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **LANJUT atau TIDAK?**


End file.
